1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three-way connector and a light string using the three-way connector, and in particular to a modularized three-way connector and an LED light string that comprises the modularized three-way connector, two-way connectors, electrical wires, and LED luminous elements that are connected in series or in parallel to form any desired configuration.
2. the Related Arts
A conventional light string is generally composed of light bulbs, solder, glue, electrical wires, and plastic wrapping films. A portion of the insulation jackets is first stripped to expose of a portion of the conductive core. Terminals of the bulb are attached to the exposed conductive core by applying the solder thereto and is then coated with a layer of the glue for enhancing attachment. Finally, the entire assembly is enclosed by the wrapping film to have a lower portion of the bulb and the electrical wire tightly wrapped and coupled together. Such a light string is generally done with manual assembling.
Manual assembling needs a great amount of human labor and may cause mistaken assembling, leading to low yield rate of the light string. In addition, the parts or assembling process is complicated and this increases the cost and makes the management of manufacturing complicated.
To suit the need for efficient manufacture and assembly with automatic machines, the present applicant has proposed an improved two-way socket for a light string. Such a two-way socket comprises two plastic casing halves. Each of the plastic casing halves has a side forming a half-opening having an inside surface on which an insulation plate is formed. Further, coupling structures are provided on upper and lower ends of each of two sides of the inside surface to allow the two casing halves to couple to each other thereby forming the two-way light string socket. The socket can be combined with electrical wires and an LED luminous element to form the light string. Such a two-way socket and the light string are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,485,830 and US Patent Publication No. 2013/0182439 A1.
The inventions disclosed in these patents are only applicable to two-way socket and the light string using the socket. In order to suit the need for more diversified arrangements for series connection and/or parallel connection that constitute an LED light string, a connector or socket having a three-way configuration is necessary for use in combination with the above discussed two-way sockets, LED luminous elements, and electrical wires to constitute more diversified LED light strings.